


Get Me Home

by singtolife



Series: ABO Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Cars are assholes sometimes, College AU, First Meetings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lotor being a creep, Lotor is a little rapey, M/M, Omega Lance, Protective Shiro (Voltron), alpha shiro, asshole lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtolife/pseuds/singtolife
Summary: Prompt 25: “Do you really think all omegas want to be fucked by you? Sorry to break it to you, but you can fuck off “When Lance's car breaks down before he can even begin the journey home from college, Keith sends his brother Shiro over to help him out. As Lance waits, he's hit on by some asshole alpha who can't take no for an answer.





	Get Me Home

25: “Do you really think all omegas want to be fucked by you? Sorry to break it to you, but you can fuck off “

When Lance started up his little blue sedan and saw the low tire pressure light come on, he was about ready to give up. Not only had he filled up his tires a week ago (and the week before that and the week before that), but he had just finished finals and really just wanted to get home. He had tried everything to fix these damn tires, but clearly, no amount of youtube tutorials and janky patches was going to make the problem go away.

He was thankful, at least, that if he took the time to fill his tires now, they would hold air long enough to get him home. But that also meant braving the cold to crouch by his tires and hold a freezing metal gauge/pump thing to his equally as frozen wheels until the machine yelled at him that they were full. And with how alphas could get with cars, he wouldn’t be surprised if one came over to ‘save the omega in distress.’

All around, not a super way to start his break, but he needed to suck it up and get it done.

It normally took five minutes to drive to the nearest gas station, but Lance was taking it slow, unsure if his wheels would hold up if he pushed it too hard. When he finally pulled up to the automated air pump, he breathed a sigh of relief seeing the station practically empty as he hopped out of the car and immediately getting to work on the tires. He figured he’d better not push his luck too long, or he was bound to get screwed over somehow. If everything could just not go wrong for another few minutes, he could be on the road and home free before he knew it.

In no time at all, he was screwing the last cap back on his tire and jumping back into the front seat. Blowing on his hands to warm them up, he stuck the key into the ignition and cranked it all the way to the right.

Yet, somehow, nothing happened. There wasn’t the clicks or jolted turn-over as his engine tried to start - his car didn’t respond at all.

Trying it a few more times and getting the same thing, Lance let out a frustrated yell and slumped down in his seat. It wasn’t like this was his hometown where he could just call up a relative to give him a jumpstart. Most people he knew had finished their exams and gone home days ago, fleeing campus as soon as they’d submitted their last final. Just because he had taken his time to pack and get on the road didn’t mean the universe could screw him over so fantastically!

Well, he might as well message his group chat with his friends to see if they knew anyone in town that could help.

lancelot: so my stupid tires went flat again. and when I filled them up then my car wouldn’t start. is this karma for calling keith’s an old man car? >.<

mullet boy: ha serves you right

the hunky hunk: I told you to bring it to a mechanic like months ago. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

lancelot: as if I had time! you saw how busy I was… T-T

pidgeon pie: But not too busy to play 72 hours of overwatch.

lancelot: that was important to my mental health!!!

lancelot: anyways, not the point. anyone know somewhere I can call to get a jump start? there’s like no one here and i’m not about to ask some rando alpha to help me!

the hunky hunk: Sorry, bro. Everyone I know is gone. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

pidgeon pie: Samesies.

mullet boy: my brother is still in town i can ask him

lancelot: you have a brother?

lancelot: wait, more importantly, you would?! *-*

mullet boy: yeah give me a second

lancelot: thank you thank you thank you!

How and why Keith was suddenly being nice to him, Lance had no clue, but he wasn’t about to ask questions if it meant actually getting home in the next few hours. Yeah, Keith’s brother was probably ten times as emo and grumpy as Keith, but if he knew cars half as well as Keith, he’d also probably be a huge help.

mullet boy: he said he’d come help

mullet boy: where u at

After sending Keith directions, Lance received a confirmation from Keith saying his brother would be there in twenty minutes. Lance could not have been more thankful and told Keith so a few too many times before everyone threatened to throw him out of the chat if he sent one more message.

At that point, he couldn’t help but laugh, his mood changed for the better in the space of a few short minutes. He kept smiling as he tucked his phone away, grabbed his wallet, and got out of his car to jog into the gas station building. He figured it would make more sense to wait in a warm, well-lit store than sketchily freezing his ass off in the car without his power locks to protect him.

As soon as he entered the store, he felt about 50 degrees warmer. Stomping his feet a few times to get the snow off his boots, he surreptitiously glanced at the sales counter to find a teen beta girl working. She didn’t seem to care he was there as she didn’t look up from her magazine as she sat and popped her gum. Lucky for him, she probably wouldn’t care if he took a long time browsing the shelves until Keith’s brother arrived.

Heading for the chips aisle, he started perusing the selection with care, trying to decide which flavor he wanted for the ride home. It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes later that Lance finally settled on a choice, grabbing the bag off the wrack and turning to walk to the drink aisle. At the same time, he heard the bell above the entrance chime, and he glanced up to see who had entered.

A man had just walked in, dressed in a thick black coat with a sophisticated purple scarf. His long, white hair was swept up into a bun at the back of his head, making him look fashionable if not a little pretentious. He seemed to be finishing a phone conversation as he bid the person goodbye before hanging up and slipping it back into his pocket. When he glanced back up, he met Lance’s eye and smirked, Lance blushing and looking away.

“Why, hello, beautiful. How are you?” the man practically purred as he sauntered up in front of Lance to tower over him. The clear scent of alpha hung heavily in the air around them, and Lance couldn’t help but shiver in worry. Was this Keith’s brother here to save him? If so, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“Do I know you?” Lance asked bluntly, meeting the man’s eyes in challenge. He’d dealt with asshole alphas before, and he knew that even if he was scared witless, he couldn’t show it. Yeah, sometimes his confidence turned them on too, but at least they wouldn’t see him as an easy target.

“I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure. I’m Lotor.” The man grabbed Lance’s hand and, before Lance could pull it away, kissed it. His predatory yellow eyes gleamed down at Lance. “And you are?”

“None of your beeswax,” Lance huffed, jerking his hand back. Even if this was Keith’s brother, he wasn’t going to be treated like a trophy to win.

“Are you sure? Cause you look like we could have a great time together, little omega,” Lotor leered, stepping closer to grab Lance around the waist.

With a huff, Lance pushed him off. “Do you really think all omegas want to be fucked by you? Sorry to break it to you, but you can fuck off,” Lance sneered back as he attempted to push past the taller man to get to the register. He’d much rather freeze in his car than deal with this Lotor guy a second longer.

But as Lance passed, Lotor snagged his arm in a vice-like grip. “Nice try,” Lotor laughed, a smile splitting his face. “But your sass just makes it that much more satisfying when I pound you into my carpet like the bitch you are.”

“Let go of me.” Lance tried to wrench his arm out of the other man’s strong grip but had no success. Glancing to the counter, he noticed the cashier was still wrapped up in her magazine, none the wiser to what was going on just a few feet away. He looked back at Lotor and gave the alpha his fiercest glare. “I’ll scream if you don’t let go right now,” he practically growled, trying his best to look intimidating even as his hands began to shake in fear.

Luckily, at that moment, the entrance bell chimed to announce that another customer had walked in. The two men glanced over to the door to see a well-built alpha with black hair, white bangs, and a leather jacket walk in, glance around, and pause when he spotted the pair. It seemed to take a second for him to process what was going on, but when he did, his face morphed into a snarl of rage.

Neither Lance nor Lotor had moved in those few seconds. As soon as the other man started moving towards them, though, Lotor gave Lance a rough shove away from him into the row of chips to their side. Lance’s arms pinwheeled, but he was helpless to stop his tumble as he fell backwards into the rack, the heavy metal shelves teetering dangerously back and forth above him.

In the next second, strong arms were holding stabilizing the rack, holding it still and carefully leaning it back to the right position. Once the man was sure it was safe, he turned to Lance who was still on the ground in a small pile of spilled chips.

“Are you okay?” the man questioned, squatting down to look Lance over for any wounds. “Did you get hurt anywhere?”

Lance shook his head and looked around, only to see Lotor must have fled. “No, I’m fine. Just a little shaken up I guess,” Lance gave a shaky laugh as he glanced back at the man. “Thanks for that.”

“I didn’t really do anything but show up.” The alpha shrugged as he offered a hand to help Lance back to his feet. “Dude clearly couldn’t handle someone his own size, so he thought he could bully an omega instead.”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled again, a little bit more steady this time as he let himself be helped up. “Not that I couldn’t have taken him on. I mean, have you seen my muscles?” He flexed with a grin, becoming more comfortable with the man by the second. Unlike Lotor, this man’s alpha scent was pleasant and made him feel relaxed.

The man gave a laugh himself. “You must be Lance then. I’m Shiro.” He extended his hand with a warm smile.

“Wait, that means that…you’re Keith’s brother?!” Lance’s eyes practically popped out of his head in surprise, his mouth hanging open as he regarded the man in front of him. 

“Yeah, we get that a lot,” Shiro explained with a chuckle at Lance’s expression. “But Keith was adopted. So no real blood relation.”

“That makes so much more sense now,” Lance sighed in relief. “There was no way a polite, confident, sexy man like you was related to the moping mullet that is Keith.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Moping mullet?”

“Really, no response to the sexy?” Lance rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I guess I do see the family relation now.”

“Well, how about we pay for the chips we damaged, I go take a look at your car, and we talk about the sexy part over dinner?” Shiro calmly asked, a sparkle in his eye. “I might even tell you how pretty I think you are.” He winked before turning around and pulling out his wallet as he headed to the cashier counter.

It took Lance a minute to process, but when he did, he was enthusiastically agreeing even as he was already text-yelling at Keith about how amazing his brother was.

Maybe the universe was looking out for him the whole time.


End file.
